The Triangle
by NoLabel
Summary: Kagome's listening to her CD while Inu "talks" to Kikyou. What song will she listen to and will Inu hear her?


{Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song.}

NL: This is my first song fic. Enjoy!

The Triangle

Kagome sat by the well waiting for Inuyasha to finish his meeting with her incarnation. 'Kikyou... Why must you plague us still? Inuyasha, can't you get over her? She's dead! She'll never be warm in your arms... Can't you understand that? Don't you feel the touch of freezing lips against yours when you kiss her? Or when you hold her hands, can't you feel her cold touch?' She dragged her headphones out from her bag and listened to her favorite song that had just the right song for how she felt.

/It's wonderful that she's so irresistible.../

'Is that how he feels about her?' she thought as she sighed. She imagined him holding the corpse with a longing look in his eyes, causing tears to form in her own eyes. She just couldn't stand that thought.

/But all the damage she's caused is unfixable./

"Ain't it the truth..." Kagome started singing along with the music, not knowing that someone was watching her from behind a tree, his golden eyes staring intently while his ears twitched on top of his head.

"Every twenty seconds you repeat her name, but when it comes to me you don't care if I'm alive or dead..."

'What's she singing?' Inuyasha thought. He listened with all his might, straining.

"So objection, I don't wanna be the exception to get a bit of your attention. I love you for free and I'm not your mother, but you don't even bother. Objection, I'm tired of this triangle. Got dizzy dancing tango. I'm falling apart in your hands again. No way, I've got to get away."

Inuyasha's head began to nod in time with the fast-paced beat Kagome was singing at. If he strained a little more to hear the music coming from her headphones, he could hear a salsa sound.

"Next to her cheats, I'll get caught'll look minimal. That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible. But you gotta know small things also can't. Better put your feet on the ground and see what it's about..."

That's when Inuyasha began to smell salt and he actually got the meaning of the song. Kagome was crying while she was singing this song that probably was how she felt at that point.

"I wish there was a chance for you and me. I wish you could a place to be. Away from me... This is pathetic, it's sardonic, it's statistic, it's psychotic. Two is not for free, it was never meant to be, but you can try it, rehearse it, or train like a horse, but don't you count on me. Oh don't you count on me, boy!"

Inuyasha gathered up the courage to confront Kagome about how she felt, but when he got there, she hadn't even noticed he was there. Her eyes were closed as rivers seemed to flow from her eyes. Yet she continued to sing.

"Objection, I don't wanna be the exception to get a bit of your attention. I love you for free and I'm not your mother, but you don't even bother. Objection, I'm tired of this triangle. Got dizzy dancing tango. I'm falling apart in your hands again. No way! I've got to get away! Get away! Get away. Eh, eh, eh, get away. Ahuhuhuh, lahuhuhuh.. Eh, eh. I'm falling apart in your hands again. Get away! I'm falling apart in your hands again. Get away. Get away!"

Inuyasha yanked the headphones off and received a glare from Kagome. "What are you doing?" Then a thought came to Kagome. "...How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." Inuyasha sat beside Kagome and looked into her eyes. "Why were you singing that song?"

Kagome gave him a dry stare and looked him dead in the eye. "...You really _are_ dense, Inuyasha. Can't you figure it out?" Inuyasha gave her a confused look. She sighed and said, "Inuyasha, if you listened to that song, it's how I feel about your relationship with Kikyou... and with me..." She turned her head away.

Inuyasha looked at her, flabbergasted. 'I shoulda known! Stupid Inuyasha!! You're sucha retard!!' He grabbed her chin gently and turned her face to his. "Kagome... I..."

"Inuyasha, don't say it." With that, Kagome got up and left, heading for the village. After a few paces, she asked, "You coming?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NL: So, whatchya think, people? Good? Personally, I thought this was a good song for Kagome. Well, until we meet again! Laterz!


End file.
